memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Lianna Young
| position = Captain | rank = (2344 - 2408) (2408) | image2 = Liannayoungimvu.jpg }} Lianna Illch Young was the Captain of the beginning at 2340 and ending in 2409 with the promotion of Travis M. Hatcher, after which she served as second-in-command. According to her records from Starfleet Academy, she is also one of few women (the others being Rachel Garrett and to have graduated top of every one of her classes. She is also a founding member of the New Insurrection. Birth and Childhood Lianna Young was born in Vienna Austria in 2320 to Stefan and Dace Young, both of whom were of German ancestry. Stefan was a member of the Federation Council, but he shared none of the Federation dogma. He was rather well off than most people, being an influential member of the Federation also made him very wealthy. However, he was criminally insane, abusive, a pedophile, and had committed incest with Lianna five times before she had turned 13. The Federation Starfleet Academy ) (notice, the change in eye-color)]] She ran away from home at the age of 13, upon meeting Demora Sulu. The Captain of the had compassion on the poor, scarred Lianna, and offered to take her under her wing for the time being. At the age of seventeen, Lianna entered Starfleet Academy. She was recognized widely as a candidate for captaincy, but there were never any openings. During her three years in Starfleet Academy, Young was subject to various chauvinists and sexually-oriented assaults by some of the other male students (some of them members of the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race). During one of these encounters, her eyes, which had been blue from birth, were damaged irreparably. She was taken to a nearby hospital by none other than the janitor, who found her nine hours after the attack (she had been abandoned by her attackers when they saw blood). A miraculous optic surgery was performed on her by retired Starfleet Admiral , who was also with the janitor who found her. At her own request, she asked that her eye-color be changed from blue to brown after the surgery, since she wanted nothing to do with her past. ::It is also notable to say that, during the assault that cost her eyes, she suffered from many other wounds to the face. These, however, were easily fixed. Young believes to this day that her face doesn't look the same as it had before the accident. The Admonitor When Demora Sulu was filled in by her ailing father about Project: Hikaru, she believed that Lianna would be the perfect candidate for captaincy. After "pulling some strings" with the admiralty, Lianna was made Captain of the Admonitor, which was launched eight years after her mother-ship, the . Character Traits Extreme Feminism Lianna Young is extremely feminist: she has no sympathy for males, no respect for them (often calling them "maggots"), and makes sure that they are given the worst of every situation. Unlike most captains, she is not afraid to "throw her weight around" (ironic, since she is in perfect physical condition) when it comes to giving out orders. In fact, she is often known to force male officers to do undesirable tasks on pain of death or torture at her hands. However, there are some instances where she is not so. In regards to Shield, whom she views as an equal since he also suffered under an abusive father (though without the affects it had on her), she is playfully aggressive, and at some moments has been known to be civil in her dealings with him. Xenophobia On various occasions, Young was known to have very persistent and virulent signs of disdain for other races. Most strongly in this case for the Klingons. In most cases, however, she is usually bigoted against the males of any species. Homosexuality Young has had several same-gender "interactions" in her time, and considers herself a homosexual. Though she has never given a counselor permission to examine her, some of her crew (and others who know her), believe that she is not genuinely homosexual, but uses it as a kind of coping mechanism against the trauma of her past. No one has ever dared to say this if they even half-believed that she was listening, for they know that it could mean death for them. Bisexual? Though Young has an extreme hatred for men, she is known to be rather close to Shield. This turned out to be simply friendship and it appeared that she was truly homosexual. After the murder of Zhangli Tai, Young entered into depression, which ended when she was rescued by Travis M. Hatcher. She considers him the only man besides Edward Shield worthy of her trust. After the end of the Federation Civil War, she relinquished command of the to him. Relations with the Crew Young rarely socializes with people. Those few who do know her and who have gained her trust are few and far between, and are extremely fortunate. USS Admonitor Nox The sole Romulan aboard the Admonitor, being male, is treated by Young the way she treats every other male. Though she has no major xenophobic feelings towards Romulans, she hates him because he is male. Jenkins Young likes to bully Lee Roy Jenkins, mostly just because he is male. Wess Though Young is not racist towards different human ethnic groups, she hated Manfred Wess because of incompetence, which she said came from his masculinity. When it was discovered that he was in fact a spy for the Federation, she had him killed. Wellington After Young killed the first Chief Engineer for insubordination, she had Andrew Wellington promoted, with the incentive that he should obey her orders or be killed. Though Wellington has obeyed her orders without objection, she tends to be hard on him because he is male. Rachel Clarke Though Young has no romantic interest in Rachel Clarke, the new Chief Medical Officer of the , she does respect her and her talents on account that she is also a woman. Clarke is the one person aside from Edward Shield with whom Young feels that she can open up to without fear of being harmed. Zhangli Tai Zhangli Tai was saved from the destruction of her homeworld by Young, and the two have had a pupil-mentor relationship which eventually evolved into a love affair. It was obviously rather deep, for Young was deeply affected by Zhang's passing. Krall Young is a little disquieted by Krall, mostly because of his frightening appearance and behavior. Civilian Crew Lianna Young had a group of vagrants thrown into her responsibility, which angered her greatly. She tried to have Ar'jykke killed when it was discovered that a micro-explosive was built into nanites on his cells. More often than not, she has had Dauk-Dauk sent to the Brig for "disruptive actions". Izg'raja, who made herself Operations Officer, has received the brunt of Young's ire for circumventing her authority. However, Young has wished that she could have been with Pur'vawki, who, despite being of the civilian crew, she finds attractive. USS Enterprise-C Edward Shield Shield is the only male respected by Young. This is due to the fact that he saved her from reliving her worst child-hood memories on Typhon III. It was because of this that, while under the control of the alien rage virus, monster-Shield did not kill her. This love-hate-friendship ordeal would later grow on into more of a brother-sister bond, and when Edward Shield died Young said that he had caused her to see that not all men were her father incarnate. During the grieving period after Zhangli Tai's death, Young slept with Edward Shield's female counterpart. Loghri Young hates Loghri, because he is male. K'hallA Though she is female, K'hallA has no special place with Captain Young. In fact, because K'hallA is a Klingon, Young wants nothing to do with her. When Edward Shield left after being cured of his affliction, K'hallA became the acting captain of the and Young had to put aside her reservations concerning Klingons for survival's sake. This continued on for some time, however after Edward Shield returned, Young continued her animosity for K'hallA and her people. Rookwood Young shows respect for Alicia Rookwood, and hopes that she can live up to the "proud title of women." Trivia * Young is particularly fond of 20th and 21st century rock-music. Her favorite artist is , with her favorite song being "Cliffs of Dover". * Despite her overwhelming hatred for Klingons, Young does possess a piece of Klingon art in her cabin. * Young is Caucasian, with German and American ancestry. * The pheromones released by Orion females, which is seductive to males and repulsive to females of the human species, works differently with Young. It has the same affect on her that it would have on any heterosexual human male. * Young has a tattoo of at the bottom of her spine just above her hips. * Art is one of Young's secret hobbies. In addition to the Klingon work she possesses, she also has a Vulcan work that is in a 3-D abstract form. * Lianna Young's vessel, the , has never had a Security Officer since it was first commissioned. Despite offers from Nox, Izg'raja, Krall and others, she refuses to have a security officer, saying: :My ship doesn't need a security officer, because I have a fool-proof method that makes the post obsolete: kill any infractors, that way no security problems ever happen. Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:USS Admonitor personnel Category:New Insurrection members Category:Captains Category:Starfleet personnel